


The Silent Film

by Darky_Parky



Series: Puppet Show [4]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Demonic Possession??, Horror, Manipulation, Muteness, Snow, Still takes place in the station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_Parky/pseuds/Darky_Parky
Summary: You come across an old tape, a tape you haven't watched since you were small.You decide to watch it.As the movie began-WHFG ERNQ LRE QNZA FGBEL NYERNQL





	The Silent Film

**Author's Note:**

> This took me SO long to write, but this was worth it. I hope you guys enjoy this and expect one more one shot coming soon to finish up this lovely show!

" _Jamie, Jamie._ " Jameson felt a cold hand being placed onto his shoulder and shaking him not-so-gently. " _C'mon, ya little shite, get up._ " Slowly, Jameson stirred from his sleep, blinking away his hazy vision. " _Mornin' sleepin' beauty._ "

As Jameson's vision cleared he could see Anti wearing a dark suit and a large smile, leaning back in a wooden chair. Jameson jumped back in fear of what he might do. Anti waved a dismissive hand. " _Oh, relax, I'm not gonna harm ya._ "

Jameson held up his hands and signed to Anti. Anti rolled his eyes. " _Always wit' this question. Y'know I don't just show up 'cause I want somethin', right?"_ Jameson repeated the sign. " _Okay, okay, I do want somethin'._ "

Anti's smile became much less malicious and more. . . gentle. Jameson found it much more disturbing than his usual smile. " _I want to help ya, Jameson._ " Jameson sticked out his tongue and mimicked a bull shitting with his hands. Anti chuckled. " _Trust me, this isn't bullshit, Jamie. I can help ya with yer talkin' problem._ " Jameson narrowed his eyes at the demon before signing to him once again. " _Why should ya trust me? Maybe 'cause I know how it feels to be in yer position._ "

Jameson looked to Anti quizzically. " _Ya think that cuttin' open yer throat an' still talk is easy? Took me fuckin' forever to get these vocal chords to work. I was worried that I'd had to sign to people just to threaten 'em._ " Jameson eyed Anti before asking him a question. " _What's in it for me?_ _"_ Anti shrugged. " _S_ _atisfaction of helpin' ya? Provin' I'm more than just a demon? Maybe to rub it in that doctor's face - I don't fuckin' know!"_   Jameson mulled over this for a moment. " _Listen, Jamie,_

" _I know that doctor has been drillin' into yer brain that I'm a bad person, but ya can't just go on blindly trustin' 'im._ " Jameson signed to Anti. " _Ya sure 'bout that? Out o' all o' yer friends which o' 'em have been able to help ya?"_ Jameson held up a finger, about to say something, only to have the words be caught up in his mind.

He furrowed his eyebrows before spelling out the doctor's name. Anti raised an eyebrow. " _The doctor has been able to help yer voice box?"_ Jameson paused, before continuing to explain himself on how Henrik had tried to. " _Never was able to do it, was he? Not even wit' the best o' his knowledge?"_ Jameson didn't want to admit it, he continued onto Marvin, how he tried magic to help him. " _Ah, that's right. 'Marvin's Greatest Trick Yet'. That didn't work either, did it?"_

Jameson became choked up. His hands trying to form words, but unable to continue them. " _Jameson, this is an opportunity that many people don't get. If I were you, I wouldn't pass it up so easily. 'Specially since it's 'based upon doc's parentin' bullshit._ " Jameson went to say something but Anti stopped him. " _Think 'bout it if ya really need to. When ya need me - 'scuse me - if ya need me, just step out o' the station, I'll be there._"

And with that, Anti disappeared in a mass of pixels, leaving Jameson confused and conflicted.

Anti is incredibly dangerous, that is something apparent . . . . But, if he's so dangerous why is he trying to help Jameson and not try to kill him? What stopped him from killing him right then and there?

He must want something from all of this. But, what? What would be the purpose of helping Jameson speak? . . . Maybe he really wants to help him.

Jameson shook his head. No way. Henrik has told him again and again that Anti is the master of trickery. His whole purpose is to deceive, trap, and kill.

"Don't be a baby, Jamie." Jameson turned to Jackie, who was still sleeping peacefully. "Don't be a baby," he murmured once again.

Jameson's mustache twitched as he reconsidered his options.

* * *

Jameson hugged himself as he stepped out into the biting cold and looked around, trying to find Anti. Jameson would call for him but. . . I think we all know why he can't do that.

" _Boo._ " Jameson jumped and turned around to see the grinning demon staring back at him. Jameson held up his hand and gave Anti a very "special" sign. Anti chuckled. " _So ya finally grew the pair to break doc's rules, huh?"_

Jameson signed Anti a warning. Anti put up his hands in defense. " _Just pokin' fun at ya._ " Jameson asked exactly how this was going to work. " _First, you have to relax. This isn't gonna work if you're all tense._ " Jameson didn't exactly trust Anti enough to let his guard down. " _Jamie, I'm here to help ya, not to hurt ya._ "

Reluctantly Jameson relaxed, closing his eyes and letting out a slow breath. He could feel Anti place his hands on the sides of his head. What happened next was a blur. The next thing Jameson knew was waking up in the snow. 

He looked about, confused. "An-? . . . ." He reached up and grabbed onto his neck. "Ah-A-An. . . ." He was speaking. "An. . . Ant-Ant." He was speaking! "Ant. . . e. Ant. . . e. An-ti. An-ti. Anti. Anti!" Jameson laughed joyfully as he got up, kicking up the snow giddily. "Anti! Anti! Anti!" He could speak! He could finally speak! "ANTI!"

Jameson's celebration finally settled down. He turned to go back into the station and show Jackie. . . but the station was no longer there. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Ja. . . ? J-Ja-Jack. Jack. . . e? Jack. . . e? Jack-e? Jackie? Jackie?" he called, but received no answer. "An-ti? Anti?! ANTI!" The whistle of the wind was his only answer. "Where? Where?" 

Jameson looked around, trying to find anybody or anything he deemed familiar.

He paused to narrow his eyes, trying to see if those really were lights through the snow and not just his imagination.

Slowly, he walked toward it, the lights becoming brighter and brighter with each step. He could start to see the outline of another station. Jameson ran toward it with the hope of finding someone or at least a place to stay until the blizzard becomes less severe.

Jameson could eventually feel the warmth that was emitting from the station. He studied the shape and size of it and soon recognized it was Henrik's and Chase's. He smiled slightly as he knocked on the door.

Moments later out came the good doctor. His eyes widened.

"Jameson!" Jameson smiled sheepishly and waved. Henrik pulled Jameson inside and closed the door behind him. "Vat vere you doing out zere? I zought I told you to stay vith Jackie.  . . .Vat happened to Jackie? Is he alright? Are you alright? Is everyzing ok-"

"Fine."

Henrik froze. ". . . Vat?"

"I'm fine." Henrik looked to Jameson in shock before grabbing him by the arm and pulling him down into a seat. Henrik sat in front of him. 

"Jameson. . . vat happened?"

"Uh. . . ."

"Vhy vere you out in ze snow? How are you talking?" Jameson pressed his lips together. He looked around the station and changed the subject.

"Where is Chase?"

"Asleep. I asked you a question, Jamie."

"You. . . as-ked me t-two." Henrik grabbed Jameson by the shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Quit changing ze subject, Jameson. Vat happened?"

Jameson sighed. ". . . Don't be mad?" Henrik narrowed his eyes. "Pro-pr. . . prom-prom-"

"Promise?" Jameson nodded. Henrik let go of Jameson's shoulders and leaned back into his seat. He let out a very long sigh before answering. "I promise."

Jameson leaned back in his own seat and kept his eyes trained on the floor. He took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled before saying the only word Henrik needed. "An-ti." He looked up at Henrik to see his face had become exceedingly red. "You pr-pro. . . promised."

Henrik took in a deep breath through his nose. "Yes. But I believe you did too."

Jameson frowned. "I'm s-so-so-rry."

Henrik finally let the air escape from his lungs, his face becoming a slight pink. "I'll talk to you about zat later. But, for now, you made a deal vith Anti?"

"Act-actually, he di-di-didn't want any-any. . . th-thing."

Henrik furrowed his eyebrows. "He didn't vant anyzing?" Jameson nodded. "You didn't exchange anyzing vith him?"

"Not th-that I know of." The doctor hummed lowly as he thought. He leaned forward and examined Jameson.

"Vat did he do to. . . make you talk?"

"I'm not real-real-really sure. He just told me to re-re-rel. . . relax. Then he put his ha-ha-hands on the-the sides of my face. Ev-every-. . .thing went b-black aft-after that." Henrik looked to Jameson with mortification. "Ev-everything okay?"

"Jameson. Stay right here," Henrik said as he got up from his seat. "I'm going to get Chase. Ve'll talk zis out."

"Wh-what- Henry-Henri-Henrik! Is everything okay?" Henrik ignored Jameson and rounded the corner to go fetch Chase. Jameson sighed, Henrik never told him anything.

" _Really is unfair isn't it?"_   Jameson jumped at the sound of his voice. He turned around to see the grinning demon once again. Jameson eyed the hallway and hurriedly signed Anti a question. " _I came to check up on ya. How's yer voice chords?"_

"They're fine," he whispered in a biting tone.

" _Woah, woah, what's with the attitude?"_

"You did some-some-s-so-"

" _Somethin' to ya? Yeah, I did. I fixed yer vocal chords. You're welcome._ "

"No. You-you  _did_   some-th-thing. Something bad." Anti leaned back onto a door frame and crossed his arms, a somewhat amused smile pulling onto his lips.

" _Oh, yeah? How do ya figure that?"_

"He-Hen-Henrik."

" _Oh, really? The doc told ya that I did somethin' wrong with ya? He specifically told ya that?"_

"Y-. . . uh. . . ."

" _Uh-huh._ "

"Th-that doesn't mean I'm not okay-" Anti got up and inspected Jameson's face, turning it from side to side.

" _Ya look okay to me._ " Anti patted his cheek.

"You're not a d-d-doct-tor."

" _Neither is the doc. Do ya really think they'd give that lunatic a medical license?"_   Whether Jameson wanted to agree with him or not, he's got a point. " _Jamie, you have the ability to speak now. Why not speak your mind? Why not question Henrik? Why not rise up against him?"_

Jameson eyed Anti suspiciously. "I don't want to hurt any-anybody."

Anti put his hands onto Jameson's shoulders. " _You're hurting somebody by not speakin' for yerself, Jamie. You're hurtin' yerself._ " Jameson sat in silence for a long moment, conflicted. " _Ya need to defend yerself, Jamie._ " Anti grabbed Jameson's chin and directed it over his shoulder, showing him the kitchen knife that was lodged into a wooden cutting board. " _By any means necessary._ "


End file.
